The End chapter Three
Me and fifty of the best of the uptowners soldier and we also had Jonathon. We were heading to the library which went through a lot of rouge territory we have not mapped. It would take us about two hours to get to the central library. So, we brought food just in case of a delay because we know that anything could happen. “Be prepared for anything that can happen.” I said Jonathon says, “I am ready for anything.” That was when I saw her and I knew who exactly who she was of the bat. Her name is Samantha and she is the leader of the librarians she used to be a part of the uptowners until she was banished. She snuck up behind Jonathon and knocked him out. He went limp and she carried him away and went back where she came. Then in front of us came a patrol of downtowners who got their guns ready. I yelled, “Open fire.” The sound of gunshots rung all around us and you could hear the enemy falling on the ground hurt from bullets that were well placed. We had no casualties except that we had lost Jonathon to Samantha. She must have gotten away while we were fighting the downtowners. I was sad because we just lost the leader of the uptowners. I told everyone, “I fear what would happen to him in the library.” We all agreed that he would most likely be their next item on the menu. So, we marched to the library to save Jonathon and get that book in the library. We then searched the downtowners to see that they had little provisions so that meant their camp was nearby. They were just a group out on a scouting mission. “There camp should be just around this bend” I told the men. “Be quiet and get ready.” I said but just then I got an idea. “Split up and go around the back to make sure that they won’t escape.” I leaded one group of men while my second in command let the others. Then they gave us the signal that they were ready. We got are guns ready and went around the bend. We saw hundreds of downtowners and librarians eating and talking. I yelled, “Open fire!” We heard guns fire from both sides and the downtowners and librarians were surprised. It went on for ten minutes before the gunfire stopped. When we confirmed that all the downtowner and librarians were dead we got ready to move. We had only one casualty because on the other side they had guards posted. One of them shot one of my men and he died. “Move onto the library and leave their bodies to the wolves.” Ten minutes later we reached the library. We found it guarded by three librarians and I shot them all on site. All of us then headed into the library to find the rest of it unguarded. We claimed the library for uptown. I then sent ten men to go find Jonathon and Samantha. We had no luck in finding either of them. We also figured out that the librarians also had a garden. So, they were not completely cannibals at all. We also found a stash of swords in the back made of bones. There were also weird bones that were made hollow and small sharp bones next to them. We all assumed that they were going to be used as blow darts against us. In the back, there was a cage full of people for the librarians to eat. We set them free so they would not get eaten for a meal. I told them that they could go to uptown for protection, clothes, and food. A man said, “You can tell they are cannibals because of the herd of people.” That was when I noticed the not on the floor of the cage they were in. The note said, ‘infiltrate and destroy the uptowners.’ The people in the cages were downtowners in disguise so they can destroy us. I yelled, “Get them they are downtowners.” Gunshot rang off the ceiling of the library. When it was all said and done all the downtowners were dead. We had claimed victory in that short fight with the downtowners. “Why did you us about this now.” A soldier asked. “I just saw a note on the floor that told them to get into downtown and destroy us.” I said. “So, we were about to send them to the market and help them do their job even better.” Said another soldier. “Yes” I said sadly “What do we do now boss.” My second in command said. “We find that book” I said.